Behind closed Door
by TheGroooah
Summary: AU With Menmas memories Naruto never had an easy childhood. Due to this Naruto was forced to mature much faster than his peers and had to live with Menmas past demons as well as his own. In the midst of it Sasuke appears and instead of helping him, he confronts Naruto with his preconceptions. Somehow love still blossoms.Yaoi SasuNaru


**Okay, I am sorry, this is actually a repost. I send a friend of mine to spell check this story, so I could publish it under TheGroooah, which is my account for Boys Love Stories. I have two, simply because I post hetero as well as homo stories.  
My idiotic friend ( I still love you though, best buds for ever and so on) thought I had no acces to my computer ( How would I have been able to send you a mail without internet?) and posted it on my other account because of this. I am sorry guys...**

 **The original title of this fanfiction was ' Ich dreh die Zeit zurück', but it sounded horrible in English and didn´t catch the meaning the way I wanted, so I used the Behind closed door, which fits perfectly well too. Behind closed door is a song from Rise against if you didn´t know.**

 **And since this is a translation of one of my German works the quality dropped quite a bit, which kind of annoys the shit out of me. I will try to do a better translation of this story, since it´s definitely more worth than what I did with the prologue.**

 **If you expect a fast acting romance as it´s typical for most yaoi stories, then this fanfiction will disappoint you. However I think a few might like it despite the fact that there is something else.**

 **Oh and a warning: THIS IS BOYS LOVE! GAY! BOY X BOY!**

 **Disclamer (although I think its unnecessary since it should be obvious): I sadly do not own Naruto.**

 **Have fun reading.**

 **( I am not a fan of smilies, but think of this text filled with happiness and those yellow thingies. I am not as arrogant as it sounds)**

 _XD_

 _ **Behind closed door**_ __

 _Prologue_ __

 _"Nii-chan, stop that's embarrassing. I am almost an adult. ", complained an eight year old Itachi and pushed his lower lip forward to show to the older boy that he was embarrassed._

 _"Go and fuss over Sasuke." he muttered, pulling off his cap._ _  
_ _The older boy grinned looking amused, ruffling little Itachis hair._

 _"Don´t worry, Sasuke also gets something from me later on and now wear your cap, or you'll get sick."_ _  
_ _Before Itachi could complain, the older boy took him by the hand and lead him to the stroller, in which Sasuke, wrapped up in blankets, slept peacefully and occasionally let out a little sigh._ _  
_ _"Nii-san, why is Sasuke still so small? He's almost two full years old. "Itachi asked curiously. After all, two years were a long time. Enough time to get as tall as him._ _  
_ _"I wonder about that too, Itachi. Why are you not as tall as I am, even though you're already eight whole years? "replied the older boy and lifted up the boy up to place him on his shoulders._ _  
_ _"Because you're old, Nii-chan." Itachi retorted, propping his chin on the wild black hair of his brother._ _  
_ _"I'm not much older, young man. I'm just fourteen. "snorted the other and grabbed the stroller and steered him gently out of the front door. Sasuke chuckled softly._ _  
_ _"I told you, you're old. You should be six feet under. "_ _  
_ _"Six feet under, huh? I´d rather not. It way too cold down there."_

 __

 _"We probably should have brought skates, huh? I could have shown you some nice tricks. "Said the oldest of the three and marveled at the beautiful winter landscape that stretched before them. The blanket made of snow was untouched and glinting slightly in the glow of the winter sun. But the most beautiful thing was the frozen lake which shone silvery and Itachi wondered how deep the lake had to be, that he could still see a hint of darkness peaking trough the beautiful silver of the frozen water._ _  
_ _"And what would you have done, you show-off? You would have most likely stumbled over nothing and hit the surface. "cried Itachi, who was still sitting on the shoulders of his brother, but was enchanted by the beauty of nature no less._ _  
_ _Sasuke, whom he had previously taken out of the stroller and carried in his arms chuckled, and went after the black mane of his caretaker._ _  
_ _"I dare to say that the one who builds the most beautiful snowman, gets a whole bunch of chocolate. What do you say? "exclaimed their Caretaker and let his younger brother bounce off his shoulders._ _  
_ _Soon after Sasuke began also to fidget._ _  
_ _"Will also. Ita not win. Soki mine. "he mumbled and let his little hands snap open._ _  
_ _The older boy couldn´t help it but to laugh again. He thought that Sasuke's little speech impediment was just too cute. "Chocolate and Soki." He laughed hoarsely, shaking his head in amusement._ _  
_ _"Well then let´s go."_ __

 _**************_

 _"I am beat. I admit defeat, okay? You little brats win. ", The black-haired teen was panting, and watched the younger one smile. Their noses were red from the cold, but their happy smiles showed that they had lots of fun._ _  
_

 _Shapeless figures made out of snow were piled up next to them but the oldest boy noticed that the children tried really hard to make them look like snowmen._

 __ _"That means that we are now getting the chocolate that you secretly hid under your bed, right?" asked Itachi and sat down on the belly of his brother, who had made himself comfortable in the cold snow from exhaustion._ _  
_ _Sasuke ran cheerfully back and forth and shouted excitedly "Soki! Soki! Soki! ", only to throw himself on top of his caretakers chest, to rub snow in his face._ _  
_ _Snorting, he wiped the snow from his face and glared playfully at Sasuke._ _  
_ _"Rrrahrr, I'm a snow monster!" he shouted, startling Sasuke for the first moment, while Itachi laughed loudly._ _  
_ _"Shall we go then? Your parents are probably worried about you. "_ _  
_ _"But then you will give us our chocolate." Itachi asked, standing up._ _  
_ _"Of course. Have I ever broken my promise? "he said, standing up, picking Sasuke up and took Itachi by hand._ _  
_ _"Wait, my hat is still there. The one Baa-chan made. "Itachi pointed to the striking colorful bunch that stood out from the otherwise pristine snow scape._ _  
_ _"Well then please look after your brother for me and I'll get it for you." He smiled and stroked his brothers hair out of his face before he jogged down to the lake to fetch his brothers cap._ _  
_ _"Hurry up, Nii-chan! I want chocolate. "Itachi yelled at him and turned to his brother, who clapped his hands in delight, although only a muffled sound was heard._ _  
_ _"Don´t stress me so much. You will get your chocolate soon enough. "He muttered, picking up Itachis cap._ _  
_ _He gently shook the snow from the headgear. "Well then we should probably go home. I am a bit hungry. "_ _  
_ _But with every step he went, there was a faint ominous cracking that was covered by the crunching snow._ _  
_ _He had not even gone three steps when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The blood from the wound, which was caused by the splintered ice, stained the white Ground. His gaze focused on the children in front of him. The image was replaced by her reddened, but happy faces, as this one switched with complete darkness._ _  
_ _At first he felt nothing at all, he had not even registered what had happened._ _  
_ _It was just dark until his lungs began to ache and the cold crept slowly into his body._ _  
_ _Panicked, he flailed his arms, trying desperately snapping for air, instead the stinging cold water flowed into his lungs, leaving a numb feeling._ _  
_ _For some reason he did not get upward. Where was the sky anyway? He had no idea. He started to worry about his little protégés. Was everything okay with them?_ _  
_ _Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his knees to protect himself from the cold, but he knew that it was useless._ _  
_ _He would die. There was no way to escape._ _  
_ _He felt the weightlessness, which seemed to him surrounded him completely._ _  
_ _Despite the peculiar feeling to be complete, he was afraid. Not because he was afraid of dying, but how the people who are precious to him will live on. How will his death affect his brothers?_ _  
_ _But what could he do?_ _  
Had_ _his time to die really come?_ _  
_ _He didn´t know._ __

 _When his body hit the bottom of the lake, he was already dead_


End file.
